Gracias
by sonrais777
Summary: Ha llegado ese día especial para Marinette y Plagg desea hablar con ella en privado para decirle de todo corazón, gracias.


**Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic del año. Espero que les guste, es cortito pero me ha encantado con el alma escribirlo así que espero que les guste. Agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie y mandemos las mejores vibras para que los capítulos que nos faltan ver sean geniales e inolvidables como los de la primera temporada, así que sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Gracias.

Capítulo único.

El día había llegado. Marinette no dejaba de verse en el espejo en aquel hermoso vestido de novia, todo parecía un hermoso sueño y quería derramar lágrimas como prueba de su felicidad pero no podía o Alya y Chloe la regañarían por arruinar su maquillaje. La joven sonrió hasta que alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Adelante.- Marinette esperaba que fuesen sus padres pero cuán grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Plagg entrar al cuarto atravesando la puerta.

-¿Plagg? ¿Pasa algo?

-Calma no pasa nada.

-¿Entonces porque no estás con Tikki?- Plagg suspiró acomodando la corbata de moño verde que Adrien le había obligado a ponerse por ser un regalo hecho por Marinette.

-Quería hablar contigo antes.

-Bien...- el kwami de la mala suerte voló hasta estar frente a Marinette y se aclaró la garganta, Marinette sonrió creyendo que se veía adorable.

-Yo... quería hablar contigo antes de que el chico y tú comiencen con esta aburrida fiesta. Y pues...- tomó aire y luego suspiró.- Sé que mi portador es todo un cabezota, ciego y por supuesto algo idiota.

-¡Plagg!

-Pero, tú siempre estuviste con él, aun en pequeñas cosas y momentos y... rayos, no soy bueno para estas cursilerías, Tikki sí.- Marinette rió y Plagg siguió.- Bueno, en resumen... aun ante todo lo que han pasado, aun ante los errores y duras pruebas que tuvieron que afrontar no lo abandonaste, sino que estuviste con él aunque a veces no se diera cuenta que estabas allí y solo por eso quería decir... gracias.

-Oh Plagg...- Marinette estaba a punto de llorar y Plagg voló para tomar con sus manitas los dedos de su mano enguantada de blanco.

-Por eso te pido que lo hagas feliz. Nosotros ya no estaremos mucho tiempo con ustedes, pronto seremos sellados, y solo quiero asegurarme que será feliz.

-Gracias Plagg. Y te prometo que haré lo posible para que Adrien sea feliz.- Plagg sonrió ampliamente sintiendo alivio ante esas dulces palabras. Tomó la mano de Marinette sin apartar la vista de ella.

-Gracias por amarlo.- Marinette sonrió al pequeño kwami con dulzura.

-Gracias por estar siempre a su lado Plagg.

Los dos sonrieron mirándose a los ojos hasta que tocan a la puerta.

-Hija, ya es hora.- se escuchó la grave voz de su padre.

-Ya voy papá.- Marinette y Plagg se miraron, el kwami chistó.

-Es hora. Ve con él o le dará un ataque al chico.

-Gracias Plagg. Por todo.- Marinette dejó el cuarto para ir a donde Adrien esperaba a unir sus vidas y Plagg suspiró aliviado, voló hacia donde los demás kwamis estaban para ver la ceremonia.

No tenía idea de lo que pasaría después pero estaba seguro de que esos dos seguirían adelante y superarían cualquier adversidad. Y Adrien sería más feliz al comenzar esa nueva etapa de su vida con esa joven que amaba con locura. Puaj, debería dejar de juntarse tanto con las chicas. Pero bueno... pronto los sellarían y al despertar tendría un nuevo portador. Quien sabe, tal vez en otra vida Adrien y Plagg vuelvan a coincidir. Solo por ahora disfrutaría el momento junto a sus amigos y su adorado...

-¡¿QUIEN SE COMIO MI CAMEMBERT?!- gritó interrumpiendo la ceremonia y mientras todo mundo miraba alrededor buscando al causante, Marinette soltó una gran carcajada ante un resignado Adrien.

...

Plagg abrió los ojos con pereza y vio a la sorprendida jovencita de cabello oscuro y de ojos verdes muy familiares a su parecer.

-Caray, siento que he dormido siglos.- se acerca a la jovencita.- Hola, soy Plagg, un kwami. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-E-Emma. Me llamo Emma.

…

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y seguiré escribiendo este año con gran gusto las cosas que me gustan y corrigiendo horrores de ortografía cuando pueda de mis historias. Y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
